Misconceptions
by auslee
Summary: A pretty new teacher arrives in town and sets off an unwelcome reaction in Michaela. How do Michaela and Sully handle a slight hiccup to their very new marriage?


**Misconceptions**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DQMW. I so wish! This was written for the April Challenge 2010, but I never quite got around to entering it. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

_..............................................._

"Mornin' Horace, got any mail for me?"

"Sure thing Sully, just came in on this mornin's train."

Sully nodded his thanks as he took the small stack of letters from the beaming telegraph operator and stashed them into his side satchel. Lifting his head he took in the still new view of the train platform and its surroundings. His eyes actually sparkled in memory of the day he stepped off the train only a couple of months earlier with his new wife. If he thought then that the honeymoon was good with Michaela, he was even more pleased of how things were now.

His body quickly responded to the images of the two of them entwined in each others' arms, as if he were actually there in their bedroom, doing what a husband and wife did behind closed doors. And oh so well he might add. Fortunately a cool breeze coming off the mountains lifted him from his day dream and he didn't get too carried away – this time.

Looking across to the town side, he watched a young woman easing her way down the stairs, only to have to leap forward to assist her as she stumbled on the final step. Clasping her shoulders from behind, he placed her back onto her feet.

"Ya ok there miss?" he asked sincerely.

Her bright blue eyes fixed on the face of her rescuer and she gasped both from the sight and feeling of the very handsome man who held her steady.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes, in an effort to look her very sweetest. "I wonder, would you be so kind as to escort me into town. I'm to meet with Reverend Johnson directly, and I haven't the foggiest of how to find him."

Not at all aware of her feminine wiles, he smiled and agreed, knowing he was heading in the same direction anyway. She surreptitiously slid her arm through his as he bent down to pick up her luggage.

.............................................

"Oh Michaela, there you are," Dorothy gushed as she finally found the good doctor bent down looking under one of the clinic beds. "I've been looking for you all over."

"Good morning Dorothy," Michaela smiled, holding an earbob between her fingers. "Mrs Jensen lost it here yesterday," she said in indication to the piece of jewellery. "Did you need me for something?" she asked as the two women made their way down to the examination room.

"Oh no, nothing really, I just wanted to catch you this morning and see if you wanted to have lunch later on?"

"I'd love to, but I'll be heading out on house calls for most of the morning, so I don't know if I'll be back in time. Thankyou though," she smiled.

"Oh that's fine, maybe tomorrow then hmm?" Dorothy replied.

"Of course," Michaela smiled, as she walked Dorothy to the front door. Stepping onto the porch, Dorothy twirled back around, realising she had forgotten to tell Michaela the new exciting news of the day.

"Oh, did you see the new teacher arrived on this morning's train?" she grinned. "Seems like every man is falling over themselves just to talk to her. And she doesn't seem to mind one bit, if I do say so myself," she added with raised eyebrows and a nod of her head.

"Oh, well I'm sure everyone's just excited to have the new teacher arrive," Michaela defended, though wondering what it was that she had on offer to beguile all the men in town. She must be very pretty indeed.

"From what Loren says, it seems to me she was quite taken with Sully. Said she didn't want to let him go after he'd walked her down from the train earlier on," she laughed, not noticing the uneasy look on her friends face. "And course Sully bein' who he is, agreed to help her find her way around for the morning."

After saying goodbye, Michaela closed the door and went and sat behind her desk. She couldn't help the twinge she felt, the way her mind was working. It ran its own course most days, and this was no exception. She and Sully had been married two months, and though she knew his love for her was strong, she wondered if he was as satisfied with their new life and all its 'marital activities' as she was. _No. That's enough, Sully loves you_. _You know that more than anything else in this world_. _He was just being friendly, he wouldn't encourage another woman's attentions like that. _

Deciding to wait and talk with Sully about it later, she tried to let the thought of her husband and the new teacher parading around town fall from her mind. However all good intentions were lost by the time she rode to the homestead that afternoon. The recurring imaginings, coupled with overheard conversations did little to ease her worries and when she met Sully in the kitchen her mind had created a full over blown scandal.

He greeted her with his usual cool grin, pulling her into the cocoon of his arms as he lavished her with sweet kisses. But today she was stiff and out of sorts, and felt suffocated by his strength. She pulled herself back and tried to maintain a level of calm as she tried to ask him about his day. But before he could answer she shot another question his way, and another and another, and before she knew it – her previously calm air had disintegrated into a flat out accusation, that Sully had somehow been intentionally avoiding her and along with the other men in town was fawning over the new school teacher.

"Michaela, what? Where's all this coming from?"he urged, reaching for her. She stepped out of his reach. The hurt in his eyes was enough to tell her she was completely wrong in her accusations, but she was too late in trying to make amends as he stormed out the front door and rode away.

..............................................

"I didn't think it would do any harm Cloud Dancin'. She's new in town, didn't know anybody, I thought I could help. Then Michaela comes home and starts yelling about me not being happy in our marriage. I had to get out of there...she knows me better than that. She should trust me," he urged, still trying to make sense of it all.

Cloud Dancing sat with his brother in the surrounds of nature. His comical eyes betrayed his put on sombre expression. Sully's brow deepened its furrow, he could see Cloud Dancing found this whole situation amusing, but for the life of him couldn't figure out why, "What?" he grumbled.

Sensing the lighter tone from his long time friend, Cloud Dancing said simply, "You have stuck your hand in a hornet's nest, my brother. I have done that myself, and you do not get away without at least one sting."

Those simple words from his brother sparked his heart and his mind. He saw the truth behind them and after speaking a little longer, Sully was eager to get back to his wife. He could see now that Michaela's reaction stemmed from jealousy and insecurity. After all they were still newlyweds. He still had those thought himself from time to time.

"Cloud Dancin' I gotta go," said Sully. "Thankyou."

Cloud Dancing looked down at the flute in his hand, the neutral tone of his voice saying, "Maybe it would be best for you take this flute with you. You may need it more than I." Then he looked up giving his brother a wink and a lop sided grin, Sully instantly remembering one of the uses of the flute was to signal a loves interest. He couldn't help but chuckle in response.

.......................................................

Michael lay in bed that evening. She couldn't have been further from sleep if she tried. She was completely frustrated with herself, her outburst was more like that of a spoilt young girl, than of a cherished wife. And she knew she was cherished. She sighed again as she rolled away from Sully's empty side of the bed.

She gasped when she saw her husband standing in the doorway. "Sully," she whispered, sitting up slowly as she gazed back at him. She tried to glimpse the emotion on his face, but she couldn't. "Sully, I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes glistening in the low lamp light.

He intended on heading upstairs to urge Michaela that his heart was hers, would always be hers, but as he stepped into their bedroom and saw her with her body half extended to his side of the bed, he knew he didn't need to say anything. Not right now, anyway.

That dimpled grin he did so well, made the light in her eyes shine. He travelled the short distance around the bed, stripping himself from his clothes, letting them fall where they may. And she welcomed him into her arms.

In a passionate embrace that spoke more than words, they kissed away any doubts and fears. Lovers in heart, soul and mind, and now they would reconnect themselves in body. There were no misconceptions in that act, and there never would be.


End file.
